Krimson Mask
|height=6 ft. 9 in. |weight=316 lbs. |billed_from= "A Land Far, Far Away" |music=''"Mind Heist"'' by Zack Hemsey |affiliation = Little Red |typen=2 |type1=Insanity |type2=Insanity light | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "The End" (Last Ride) | trainer = | handler = Spriggins |debut = Pyromania 8.3 (August 24, 2006) |record = 26-11 |dob = Unknown |winpct=70 |wins=26 |losses=11 |accomplishments = • LPW World Heavyweight Champion • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion | abilities= |championships= }} Jack Spriggins is a fairytale hunter turned masked psychopathic monster, better known by his ring name Krimson Mask. He competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), most notably on its Insanity brand. Formerly with Little Red Riding Hood as his psychologically-scarred companion, Krimson Mask has been described as the most provocative character in e-wrestling history due to his twisted fairytale background and spine-chilling promos. Incorporating several fairytales, mythologies, and other forms of fiction, The Tales of Krimson Mask is an on-going saga that follows Krimson Mask and Little Red as they search for answers to their vandalized fairytale past. Krimson Mask is one of the most dominant competitors to step foot in LPW, having a 24-9 record. He held LPW World Heavyweight Championship for 14 months and also is a former two-time LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion along with D. Hammond Samuels and later with Ash Strife. In addition to his in character success, he has also been lauded amongst his peers, having been voted as LPW Promo Writer of the Year on two separate occasions (2007-08). Out of character, Krimson Mask directed Insanity as its head writer during its fifth season and was the founder of LPW Wiki. Early life :See: The Tales of Krimson Mask Career 'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance' 'Welcome to the PWA' During the spring of 2006, Pyromania General Manager Cher announced she would be taking a vacation after the Capital Punishment pay-per-view and would need an interim GM the following night at ''Pyromania 8.1. She created the Escape Artist Tournament, a unique competition that featured Pyromania’s top wrestlers fighting in a number of innovative matches. The winner of the competion would head the Pyromania 8.1 show while Cher enjoyed her retreat. At Capital Punishment, Morpheus won the tournament after defeating five others in an Elimination Chamber. During her vacation, Cher visited an old friend who operated an underground wrestling organization on the verge of bankruptcy. As a last ditch effort to gain publicity, the owner and top wrestler of the company attempted to publicly humiliate Cher by forcing her into their ring and leashed her like a dog. The hope was to bribe the PWA for money in exchange for the embarrassing video footage. As the degradation was about to get worse, the lights in the building unexpectedly turned off. When the lights came back on, Little Red appeared in the ring. After an eerie game of hide and seek by Little Red, the fairytale girl finished by saying “Ready or not, here HE comes” and the lights shut off again. When the lights came back on, the uncontrollable Krimson Mask was in the ring and decapitating everyone with his axe. After just a few horrific blood-staining moments, Cher was the only person alive in the ring with the towering Krimson Mask standing over her. As Mask raised his axe, the Blood Beast violently sliced off her leash instead of her head. As Cher was frantically shaking in shock, Little Red told her that Krimson Mask would be Pyromania’s newest rookie signing, whether she liked it or not. Cher was in no position to say no and frantically said "Welcome to the PWA". 'Pyromania' Amongst all the rumors about the incident, Krimson Mask and Little Red debuted at Pyromania 8.2, demolishing The Chosen One by powerbombing him from the ring to the announce table, then trying to lacerate his face with an axe. After the display of destruction, Little Red announced that she wanted Krimson Mask to be “best friends forever” with the “Archangel of Destruction", N'itomniskittel. Needless to say, the friendship got off to a bad start at Vertigo 8.3 when Krimson Mask viciously attacked N'itomniskittel during a tag team match. The following week at Pyromania 8.3, Krimson Mask made his in-ring debut against Stallion. Despite a courageous effort by Stallion, Krimson Mask destroyed his opponent, finishing him off with The End jackknife powerbomb from the ring to the announce table, ending the contest by count-out. As Krimson Mask was about to continue his onslaught, N’itomniskittel ran out of the locker room to save Stallion. Krimson Mask faced N’itomniskittel at Pyromania’s One Way Ticket pay-per-view in a match between "the world's most sadistic playmates". Krimson Mask overwhelmed N'itomniskittel with a load of power moves, but Skittles hanged tough. As Skittles was regaining control of the match, Little Red jumped on the apron to catch N'itomniskittel's attention, but instead Skittles grabbed her and gave her a juicy kiss before letting the fairytale vixen fall to the ringside floor. Little Red threw a hissy fit to the blind Mask about the unwarranted kiss. Enraged at what he heard, Krimson Mask ferociously picked up N’itomniskittel after a missed missile dropkick and locked on the Bloodklot submission move to block all blood flow to the head. After a few moments, N’itomniskittel passed out, awarding the match to Krimson Mask. After the match, Little Red announced that Krimson Mask and N’itomniskittel would be best friends when they would team-up at the biggest show of the year, Altered Reality III. In Altered Reality III’s opening match, Krimson Mask aligned with team captain N'itomniskittel and the Lost Prophets (Retribution and Cyrus) to represent the Pyromania brand in a four-on-four Tag Team Elimination match against Schizophrenia’s most popular stable, The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, and T.J. Rage). Team N’itomniskittel got off to a fast start when Krimson Mask squeezed the life out of Rage with a bearhug for the night’s first elimination. As the match progressed, Headbanger was down to an insurmountable 1-on-3 disadvantage. Headbanger was able to eliminate Retribution and N'itomniskittel, but the might of the monster proved to be too strong. Krimson Mask trapped Headbanger in a lethal Bloodklot to force the Misfit to pass out. Much to the delight of Little Red, Krimson Mask was the sole survivor for Team N’itomniskittel and had become the first Pyromania wrestler to survive an inter-brand Altered Reality Tag Team Elimination match. Pyromania had certainly lit the spark for Krimson Mask’s wrestling career, but now the monster once known as Jack Spriggins was ready to embark on a new path. 'The Tale of Godfather Death and The Flame' After Altered Reality III, the decision was made by PWA management that the rosters would be re-drafted at Homecoming. In addition, Krimson Mask was booked in a non-title match against cYnical, who was Pyromania's most recognized superstar and reigning Cleansed Champion. Before the event however, Krimson Mask and Little Red mysteriously found themselves in the dark realm of Death. It was here that Little Red learned Death was her godfather from when her Mother made a deal with him after she was born. Behind Godfather Death's shadow, thousands and thousands of candles appeared, burning in endless rows against the background of darkness. Some of the candles were tall, some were medium-sized, and some were short. Every moment, some candles burned out, while others lit up. Every time this happened, a tiny flame from the burned out candles would jump to the new, taller candles. Each candle represented the life lights of mankind, and it was Death's job to make sure that order remained. However, there was one candle that Death's ice cold hands could not extinguish, that being The Flame of the wizard named cYnical. After Death extended the life light of her dying Grandmother, Little Red vowed to her Godfather Death that Krimson Mask would extinguish The Flame for him. Later in the forests, Little Red successfully seduced cYnical into a trap for Krimson Mask's axe. However, Little Red's heart jumped out for the "gOd of PWA" and her attraction for cYnical took control of her. The two embraced each other in love, until Krimson Mask arrived to deliver the fatal blow to cYnical's neck. However, cYnical snapped out of his love trance from Little Red and disappeared before the vengeful Blood Beast could sever his head. At Homecoming, Krimson Mask and cYnical faced off with Little Red looking on. Krimson Mask dominated most of the match and was about to lock on the Bloodklot, but cYnical was able escape and nailed Krimson Mask with his Cleansed title belt. cYnical secured the pinfall as Little Red's protector kicked out. cYnical would be the first man to defeat Krimson Mask, an accomplishment that would lead the promotion in the upcoming months. Later during the Homecoming Draft, Krimson Mask was drafted by the Schizophrenia brand with the 30th overall selection. Krimson Mask and Little Red would continue their quest on a new brand, hoping to find answers to their vandalized past. 'World Championship Tournament' After Altered Reality III, Pen retired and vacated Schizophrenia's PWA World Heavyweight Championship. As his first duty as Schizo's new General Manager, Stanman announced that a 12-man World Championship Tournament would be held to crown a new champion. Stanman booked Krimson Mask to face The Rabbi in the first round of the tournament. With Little Red furious over her lost virginity to her one night stand with cYnical, Little Red proclaimed that her new love was the World title and that Krimson Mask would win it for her. In Krimson Mask's Schizophrenia debut, the Blood Beast nearly decapitated Rabbi with a Bloodrush DDT to gain the pinfall. Krimson Mask moved onto the quarterfinals where he fought X in his first main event. Krimson Mask was able to gain the win after Headbanger interfered to cost X the match. In the semifinals during the At All Costs pay-per-view, Krimson Mask was matched against SoL, the former two-time World Champion and 2005 Martinez Cup winner. Despite a determined effort by SoL, Krimson Mask was able to pick up the victory after slamming the "New Breed" with a Bloodrush DDT. With three impressive victories in his wake, Krimson Mask was just one win away from holding the most coveted title in the promotion. 'Lords of Pain Wrestling' 'Top of the Beanstalk' In April of 2007, due to a creative dispute, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling, while Schizophrenia was renamed Insanity. On May 8, 2007, during the first episode of the renaned Insanity, Krimson Mask battled Al in the tournament final for the vacant LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Amazingly, Al was able to put down his much larger opponent and was about to finish Krimson Mask off with a Hit Stick. But before he could, Stone inferered and nailed Al with the title belt. Krimson Mask capitalized with a Bloodrush DDT and pinned Al to become the quickest LPW wrestler to win the World Heavyweight Championship. With the top prize in the game, Krimson Mask had planted himself on top of the LPW beanstalk. 'The Tale of Bloodrose, cYnical, and Giancarlo Giovanni' Possessing the richest prize on Insanity, Krimson Mask and Little Red vowed to use the title as a piece of bait to lure the mysterious man who vandalized their fairytale past. Because of his unprecendented victory over Krimson Mask at Homecoming, cYnical demanded that he should be the first to receive a championship shot for Krimson Mask's title. But the vampire Bloodrose was quick to state otherwise, citing cYnical's illegal interference during At All Costs that cost him his tournament semifinal match against Al. Stanman eventually announced that the two would fight each other at the Annihilation pay-per-view, with the winner immediately facing Krimson Mask for the title as part of a two-stage Gauntlet match. Before Krimson Mask's first successful title defense against The Rabbi on an episode of Insanity LIVE, Bloodrose's ex-vixens Midnight and Violet, told Little Red about a mythical weapon named the Sword of Damocles. The myth was said that the Sword was so powerful that it could slash through different dimensions. Little Red had remembered that Bloodrose had the Sword of Damocles placed in his Manor when she had visited before. But the sisters continued that to wield the Sword of Damocles, the Sword's possessor must be trained in the art of The Flame, a power that only cYnical was trained in. With Annihilation approaching, Bloodrose tried to resolve the situation himself by summoning Krimson Mask and Little Red's home-world Faerie Queen of Air and Darkness, requesting her to send the two back home without a conflict on Earth. But the Queen refused the wish, and instead hinted that the person Krimson Mask was searching for was in fact a vampire from Bloodrose's kin, who was bent on domination of all Realms. Curious as to who the vampire might be, Bloodrose investigated and soon found that the Stranger behind the mystery was his necromaner friend, Giancarlo Giovanni, a vampire wizard who had once helped resurrect the spirit of cYnical's deceased-wife, Jen (which caused her to re-kill herself in front of an emotionally-devastated cYnical). Using his black magic, Giancarlo had combinined the Sword and Flame to cut into a different dimension in order to dump Krimson Mask and Little Red to Earth while he resumed his plans of Realm domination. Meanwhile, since losing Jen, cYnical had moved past his pain and had now attracted Little Red to fall in love with him. In previous weeks, cYnical had expressed to Little Red that their night together before Homecoming had meant something for him. In fact, cYnical even paid his final respects to Jen's graveyard while Little Red spied from a distance. Little Red was sure that cYnical was her true love, but the only thing separating them was Krimson Mask. The night before Annihilation, The Faerie Queen of Air and Darkness appeared before Krimson Mask and Little Red to offer Little Red the chance to be reunited with Grandmother in their Faerie world, while Krimson Mask would help her deal with matters on Earth. But surprisingly, Little Red turned down the chance, opting to instead rendezvous with cYnical so that she could find out his true feelings, much to the displeasure of Krimson Mask. After Little Red professed her love for cYnical, it became evident that Giancarlo was attempting to destroy several Realms. The Faerie Queen of Air and Darkness transported Krimson Mask, Little Red, cYnical, Bloodrose, and the Lost Prophets to stop Giancarlo. Already having recruited Midnight and Violet to join his cause, Giancarlo resurrected the dead souls of Bloodrose's former enemies. With the odds stacked against them, Krimson Mask, Bloodrose, and cYnical successfully thwarted the plans of Giancarlo, only to miss the chance to kill the mischievous vampire wizard who retreated to Morpheus' Dream Realm. In the Annihilation main event, Krimson Mask successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship in the two-stage Gauntlet match. cYnical and Bloodrose started the match by wrestling each other in a Steel Cage match. During the match, Little Red tried to help cYnical escape through the cage door. But when Scarlet (Bloodrose's valet) pushed Little Red into the door, the door knocked cYnical cold, allowing Bloodrose to walk out the cage to advance. In the final stage of the Gauntlet, Krimson Mask and Bloodrose battled it out. The climax saw Krimson Mask hit The End on the vampire for the pinfall and successful defense. 'DeathCube Match' At Lambeau Field for Insanity LIVE from Green Bay, the seemingly invincible Krimson Mask defeated Bloodrose to again retain the LPW World title. Hoping to give Insanity fans a match they would forever remember, GM Stanman announced Krimson Mask would defend the title against five challengers in the first-ever DeathCube match at EndGame. Over the course of the cycle, a number of qualifying matches were held, with Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Bloodrose, Stone, and N'itomniskittel all qualifying. Before the match, a love-smittened Little Red visited cYnical. At the manipulative urging of cYnical, Little Red stole the trademark mask of her protector while he sleeped, lending it to cYnical. Possessing the blood of Krimson Mask’s countless victims, cYnical’s powers gained immense strength. Consumed by uncontrollable power, cYnical left Little Red, consumed with hopes of finally winning the elusive LPW World Championship. During the match, Krimson Mask charged the ring as the fourth entrant, wearing Little Red's hood to cover his disfigured face. Drawing power while donning the krimson mask, Super cYn handily beat down the maskless Krimson Mask with his Uprising stablemate Stone. Distraught over the actions of her crush, Little Red pleaded with cYn to stop injuring her protector. But cYnical paid no attention, prompting Little Red to climb the cage with a steel chain in hand. Little Red's plan backfired when Crazy Ash Killa (serving as Scorpio's second) applied a live wire to the cage and electrocuted Stone. With Little Red on top of the cage, she dropped and landed on the floor unconscious, eventually being taken out by paradmedics. With The Uprising in firm control, N'itomniskittel arrived as the fifth entrant and forged an alliance with Krimson Mask, helping him during the majority of the match until his elimation. The match came down to Krimson Mask and cYnical as the last two men standing. cYnical went up top to land a cYntrifical Force, but was caught and reversed by Krimson Mask into The End. With both men out, Krimson Mask laid a hand on cYnical to win the match and retain the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in one of the most barbaric matches ever seen, eventually winning 2008 LPW Match of the Year. 'Citizen Caim and Death of Giancarlo' After Krimson Mask's DeathCube victory, Giancarlo captured Little Red when she was being transported to an emergency room. Giancarlo used his residence in the Dream Realm to haunt the nightmares of both Krimson Mask and cYnical, using the imprisoned Little Red as his catalyst. With Dead Man's Hand around the corner, GM Stanman announced a mini-tournament would take place to determine the number one contender to Krimson Mask's title. In the first round, Eric Scorpio faced N'itomniskittel, who came out with Krimson Mask by his side, helping to defeat Scorpio. Calling themselves Citizen Caim, Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel continued their alliance from EndGame, though N'itomniskittel's motives were highly questionable. After Krimson Mask suffered his second defeat from Tromboner Man, cYnical was able to sneak a victory over N'itomniskittel to earn his one-on-one title shot. Before Dead Man's Hand, cYnical was confronted by Giancarlo, who revealed that he was his mentor of The Flame and caused all the tragedies in his life. Afterwards, Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel retrieved the Sword of Damocles and invaded the Dream Realm to fight Giancarlo and Morpheus. Fighting a number of nightmarish adversaries such as flaming Big Bad Wolves, Citizen Caim was able to rescue Little Red and returned to the Earth Realm. At Dead Man's Hand, cYnical defeated Krimson Mask in a Japanese Death match to realize his lifetime dream of winning the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, ending Krimson Mask's 14-month reign as Insanity's champion and earning a shot at the Martinez Cup which would be contested at Altered Reality IV. Equipped with the Sword of Damocles, cYnical killed Giancarlo, then gave the Sword to Krimson Mask, telling the two that they could go home. 'Homecoming and Little Red appointed Insanity GM' After everything that happened in their twisted fairytale lives, Krimson Mask and Little Red were irate that cYnical stole their "Happily Ever After" ending of hearing Giancarlo's final breathes before his death. Nevertheless, without The Flame halting their transporation between realms, Krimson Mask and Little Red cut through the air with the Sword of Damocles and found themselves back in their fairyworld. Excited to have returned after a two-year journey, the two were appalled to find their world without sound. When Little Red arrived to Grandmother's House, she found Grandmother incapable of moving, except for the disgusting sight of seeing her bouncing eyes as the only signs of life. Unaware of what was going on in their world, Krimson Mask and Little Red returned to the Earth Realm. Upon their return, they learned that Spectre had stepped down as the LPW President after the global recession, and a mysterious businessman known only as The Boss was hired as its CEO to shore up company profits. Hoping to bring a renewed spark to the Insanity brand, The Boss fired Stanman and controversially appointed Little Red as its new General Manager, who he belived embodied everything that Insanity should stand for. As her first act during the 2008 LPW Draft at Homecoming, Little Red re-drafted Insanity's entire roster, despite the fact she had little idea what she was doing. With her first pick, she selected Drew Michaels, who reigned as the LPW International Heavyweight Champion and recent Martinez Cup winner. cYnical was drafted to the Inferno brand with the second pick, while Krimson Mask would be drafted to Insanity with the fourth pick. At the end of the show, Little Red discovered who The Boss was (with everyone watching unaware), then agreed on a trade to swap both world champions back to their original brands. Meanwhile, Krimson Mask and Little Red traveled back home to investigate what happened to their home world. After thwarting a group of goblins, the two discovered the man behind the altered world was by The Piper, who sucked the souls out of all civilians with his magical flute. 'The Eleventh Hour' At Honor Roll, Drew Michaels defended the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against NPD, Eric Scorpio, and Ash Strife in a Fatal Four-way match. During the match, Krimson Mask attacked Michaels to force his elimination, ending the 11-month reign of Inferno's locker-room leader. With Little Red the head figure of Insanity, Krimson Mask had gained the reputation as Insanity's locker-room leader. It was revealed that Krimson Mask's attack was a result of frustration directed at Michaels, believing that he had more pride in LPW's survival than Michaels, who could continue to compete in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) if LPW would fold. In the main event at Inferno's Take No Prisoners pay-per-view, Krimson Mask and Drew Michaels competed in a cross-brand dream match with LPW on the brink of bankruptcy. Krimson Mask won the match via disqualification after Michaels hit him with a steel chair, prompting Mask to unleash a vicious assault on The Misfits leader. With Michaels bloodied and handcuffed, The Boss made his first in-ring appearance and revealed himself as Michaels' sworn enemy, D. Hammond Samuels. Samuels announced that he had bought Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC to finance his plans of buying LPW, but the media conglomerate's capital was not sufficient for a takeover. Michaels' indirect actions of allowing the schizophrenic Strife to wrestle his hated brother Scorpio at Honor Roll would result in Scorpio's death, thus creating the media firestorm that drove LPW's value down. From there, Samuels had enough leverage to buyout the company. 'LPW Undisputed Tag Team Champions' :See also: D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask At the following Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Little Red's Krimson Mask to end the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. The hope was to split the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and earn higher profits for LPW. During the match however, Krimson Mask and Samuels went too far, ending RaTo's career by breaking his leg. The end means were accomplished, as Krimson Mask and Samuels became the second LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions and split-up the MWA. With the Tag Team Championship in their hands, the brains behind the Insanity and Inferno brands united for the first time in company history. With Drew Michaels and The Misfits a constant thorn in Samuels' side, Samuels and Mask defeated the Misfits' team of Trey Spruance and Sean Jensen at Inferno 14.3. His friend lost, Tromboner Man vowed revenge and refused to be pushed by Samuels. Outnumbered two-to-one, Tromboner Man gained an ally with Drew Michaels. Calling themselves the Madcore Misfits, Michaels and Tromboner Man became the top contenders for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team titles. At the Sacrament (2009) pay-per-view, the Madcore Misfits got their revenge by beating Samuels and Krimson Mask for the titles. Despite the setback, Samuels announced at the conclusion of show that Krimson Mask would be the number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, of which Mass Chaos held. With more of the roster joining the side of the Madcore Misfits, Samuels was forced to make a drastic decision. 'The Illuminati' In the DeathCube main event at Body Count, Hatchet Ryda outlasted his five opponents to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. During the post-match celebration, Samuels and Little Red came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing Hatchet's allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL and Phantom Lord joining Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated at the Kilmainham Gaol, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. The following weeks saw Samuels sic Krimson Mask at his enemies. After defeating Sean Jensen at Inferno 15.1, Krimson Mask lost to Son of Repoman at Inferno 15.2. The team of Mask and Samuels lost to the Anti-Illuminati team, Revolution 4, consisting of Jude Maxwell and Eddie B., at Inferno 15.4. 'Quest for the International Heavyweight Championship' Krimson Mask was appointed the Number One Contender for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship at the conclusion of Sacrament by Samuels after Mass Chaos defended his title two times on the same night. However when Styxx defeated Chaos at Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions, the match was changed to a Triple Threat match. At All-Stars, Krimson Mask teamed with Andy Savana to take on Styxx and Hatchet Ryda (who reigned as the LPW World Heavyweight Champion), marking the first time in LPW history that both world champions teamed together. After Savana and Hatchet fought into the crowd, Krimson Mask would gain the victory for his team by hitting The End on Styxx. After the match, Mass Chaos intervened to hype the Capital Punishment main event. At Capital Punishment, Krimson Mask wrestled Mass Chaos and Styxx for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, and was unsuccessful, although he was not pinned. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The End (Starts off as Last Ride Powerbomb, then Krimson Mask runs across the ring and violently throws his opponent into the mat, turnbuckle, ring ropes, or (most preferably) throw his opponent down through the announce table) ** Unhappily Ever After (Double-Handed Chokeslam; set-up move for The End) ** The Bloodklot (Standing Tazzmission) ** Bloodrush DDT (Evenflow DDT) * Favorite moves ** Merry-Go-Round Slam (360° Sidewalk Slam) ** Hanging Brainbuster ** Spinebuster ** Blatant Choking ** Bearhug ** Tree of Woe ** Clothesline from Hell ** Blood Mist ** Samoan Drop ** Heavy Punches ** Uppercuts ** Elbow Shots ** Big Boot * Managers ** Little Red Riding Hood ** N'itomniskittel * Signature Weapons ** Axe ** Death's Scythe * Nicknames ** Krimmy ** The Grimm Reaper ** The Blood Beast ** The Axe Murderer ** Jack the Giant Killer * Theme Music ** "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails **''"The Crimson"'' by Atreyu **''"Mind Heist" ''by Zack Hemsey Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***LPW World Heavyweight Championship ***LPW Tag Team Championship (2 times); with D. Hammond Samuels and Ash Strife ** ***LPW Insanity Superstar of the Year (2007) ***LPW Match of the Year (2008) The DeathCube match (vs. cYnical, Eric Scorpio, N'itomniskittel, Stone, and Bloodrose) ***LPW Feud of the Year (2008) vs. cYnical ***LPW Promo Writer of the Year (2007-2008) ***LPW Rookie of the Year (2007) ** ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 3|ranked him #3 of all-time]] ***Apex 25 ranked him #1 (5 times) (September 2007 - May 2008, June 2009) Match history Collection *''The Tales of Krimson Mask'' See also *Krimson Mask gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Insanity Roster